


The Beginning

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moaning, My First Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, blowjob, enjoy, hang in there with me, idk - Freeform, what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning. The begininng of their love. When Dean finally makes his move on Sam everything becomes better. Sex becomes better, their relationship, and  their hunting. But what Dean doesn't know is that Sam is his weakness now, now more than ever, and Crowley will stop at nothing to rip him about, from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I just got my membership TODAY!! I'm pretty good at writing considering I have written a book so you guys tell me what you think.

Dean Whinchester, gorgeous, laid back, witty, and let's not forget thoughtful (at times).

Dean smiled at his little brother as they loaded the Impala. Well, actually he wasn't so little anymore. With Dean being 25 and Sam being 23, it was kinda hard to call him his "baby brother". Dean always admired that nickname, it always made him feel like a protector, and he was, and Sam should know more than anyone. 

"So, were asking Bobby about this, right? Before we just jump to conclusions?" Sam was paranoid , as usual, about ganking a demon on Coluumbus, Ohio. He suspected that it was a possesion and he didn't want to "kill the person still trapped inside". If it were up to Dean he would of ganked that son of a bitch before it even got a word out, but with Sam's sensitive side, he just couldn't say no to him.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said quickly and closed the trunk of the Impala. 

"Dean..."

"I said alright, Jesus," Dean slightly rolled his eyes and got into the Impala, leaving Sam outside the passenger's side. "Coming Sammy?" he called out after a while, and after Sam huffed and puffed for a couple of seconds he got inside.

They drove for miles, not stopping as they tried to reach Bobby's as quickly as possible. Sam could hear Dean humming the tune to some old rock song that he didn't really like. Secretly though, he liked listening to his brother sing and hum, he loved how his thick, deep voice would produce the notes so soothingly. And he couldn't deny that yeah, he noticed things like that that most siblings wouldn't. He loved the way Dean would moan in his sleep when he was having a nightmare, and he loved the smirk he would get when he "accidently" brushed his hand over his ass. He loved everything about his brother, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Dean. Yeah, sure he knew Dean felt the same way about him, he couldn't ignore the way he licked his lips and hummed after he came out of the shower in only a towel. But what if Dean rejected him for some odd reason, things would never be the same.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, looking over to him. "Did you hear a word I just said to you?" 

"Yeah, a.. something about not bothering Bobby, right?" Sam, bit his lip as Dean looked back at the road and slowly shook his head.

"You sure everything's ok in that big head of yours'?" He smiled and turned back to Sam, who was daydreaming again.

"Yeah, everything's fine Dean, promise," he fumbled with his fingers as he felt his erection throbbing against his jeans. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything other than Dean. 

"Your such a liar," Dean snickered and pulled the car over. Sam nearly yelped when Dean leaned over to get something from the glove box. Dean fumbled around for a couple minutes, savoring being so close to Sam's legs. He could see them trembling and could see that his fist was over his crotch, the international sign of trying to hide a boner. And Dean knew exaclty what caused that boner, him. "You have to pee or something?" Dean asked casually nodding at Sam's fist. He couldn't help but let himself smirk as Sam stuttered something out.

"Yeah, really bad actually,"Sam lied. He got out of the car and walked over to a tree about 500 yards from the Impala. He began to unzip his pants and sighned. 

"Kinda hard to pee with a boner, huh Sammy?" Dean called out behind him. Sam quickly whipped around, making sure to zip up.

"Wha- what?" He stuttered out the word and could feel his face getting flushed from complete embarrassment. "I- I don't have a-"

"Save it Sam, I can see the bulge. But the question is, who made you that hard?" He could hear his voice getting deeper, which fueled Sam's rock hard erection even more. 

"Nothing, cold air probably," He started toward the Impala, making sure to avoid Dean's rather sexy gaze on him. When he got to the hood, where Dean was conveniently leaning, he stopped. 

"Sammy..." Dean whispered, he was half suprised it even slipped past his lips. He couldn't take it anymore, Sam was becoming a constant tease, he just had to know.

"Yeah?" 

Dean looked down, slightly closing his eyes and gathering all of his thoughts before pouring his heart out to his brother.

"I need you..." 

"What?" Sam asked softly, he could hardly believe that those words slipped out of his brother's mouth. The words that he had been waiting for, for almost 3 years now, were finally coming out of his brother's mouth. 

"I've needed you for a long time...and I can't take it anymore Sammy," He looked straight into his brownish green eyes, he couldn't look away. 

"So what are you saying?"

Dean swallowed hard, swallowing any doubt that he had in his mind, and with that he grabbed Sam by the shirt, and kissed him. Sam stiffined at first and Dean started to worry, but as soon as Sam wrapped his arms around him, he knew he made the right call. He could hear Sam moan into his mouth and he smiled and deepened the kiss more to please him and soon he was moaning along with him, realizing that all his fanasies were about to come true.

"Dean.." Sam managed to pull away from his brother, who's face was so serious it could scare someone shit-faced. 

"Hmm?"

"I need you to..." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth, all he could do was stumble on the words and try to keep his face pale instead of beat red. 

"Yes?" Dean was smirking now, he knew exactly what his baby brother wanted him to do, and he was ready to give him what he needed, as long as he said the words. 

"I need you to... fuck me," Sam sighed heavily once the words fell from his lips. He stared his brother in the eyes and moaned, letting him know just how needy he really was. 

"Sammy, I just found out that you have feelings for me, you really want to go that fast into-"

"Stop talking, and fuck me Dean.." He whined and pushed against Dean's crotch, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck, Sammy," He bit his lip again and kissed him, slow but hard and passionate. 

"Yes, Dean, Fuck. Me. Now," Sam jumped and Dean caught him, Sam immediatly wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and moaned one last and final time, making Dean snapped.

"You want it baby boy?" He smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't believe that after years of fantasies and strongly hopeing, his dream had finally come true; Sam begging him to fuck him until he couldn't stand.

"Mhmm," Sam moaned, he didn't care if he was slowly falling apart, he was finally getting what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop now. 

"How about we wait until we get to Bobby's?" Dean chuckled evily as Sam moaned again. "I have a lot of toys there, I know how much you love toys."

"How?" 

"What? You don't think after all these years I havn't caught you stealing mine and pleasuring yourself with them?" Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam could feel himself getting redder by the second. " Don't be embarrassed Sammy, it's fucking hot," Dean leaned up to kiss him again, making sure to run a hand on the side of Sam's cheek, feeling how soft it was.

"Need you now," Sam moaned again in between kisses. "Please Dean," He bit the bottom of Dean's lip causing him to growl lowly under his breath.

"Get on your knees," Dean ordered, smirking when Sam obliged, no questions asked. Dean smiled as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard erection, and Sam moaned and took it out of his hand before he even pumped it. "Eager aren't you Sammy?" Dean began to chuckle but quickly choked back a groan as Sam took about half of him in his mouth. He swished his tongue around, making sure to lick the underside, where Dean always went crazy. He could feel a hand on the back of his head guiding him down further and futher down on Dean's delicious cock. Sam could feel a vain that went up half his cock and he moaned when he felt Dean's cock hit the back of his throat. Dean on the other hand was practically screaming, and when he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer he began thrusting into his baby brother's mouth. 

"Mmm, Sammy, keep that up and I'm gonna cum right down that pretty little throat of yours.... Fuck... Mmm, Sammy, here it comes," And Sam stilled his movements on his brother's 9 inch cock as hot, yummy squirts of cum came into his mouth, filing him to the brim. This is what send him over the cliff and 10 seconds later Sam was coming in his jeans, the first orgasm he has had in a long time.

Sam moaned as he swallowed every last drop of his brother,and whined when Dean finally tucked his cock into the saftey of his jeans. 

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean said as Sam rose again and pushed himself against his brother. "Once we get to Bobby's we'll have lots of fun, ok?" He kissed him again, loving the way Sam made him taste himself. 

"Love you," Sam whispered as his body began to fall into an exhausted sleep.

"Mhm, I know Sammy," He began to kiss his neck, marking him up as his and only his, finally. "Took you long enough to show it," he chuckled and sucked another hickey right below his collar bone. 

"Mmm, I'm sorry," Sam could feel his knees buckling slightly by Dean's soft actions. 

"Stop it, I love you too by the way," he smirked and kissed his Sammy passionately for the last time before getting back in the car and getting back on the road, his right hand intertwined with Sam's left. At that point both Sam and Dean knew, that that was the beginning of everything.


End file.
